iAm a Demigod
by ChocolateMilkyWay
Summary: When Sam and Freddie meet Percy and Annabeth claiming that their their long lost brother and sister and that their demigods... they go to camp half blood and train their powers but when something happens in mount. Olympus that only the descendants of water and battle gods can fix, what will happen? did i mention percy is sam's ex boyfriend? ROMANTIC TENSION ALERT! rated k to rated


iam a Demigod

FPOV

"Now gently add the-"Mr. Roberts was cut off by a sound of an explosion coming from the back row.

The whole class turns at the sight of Gibby covered in black… stuff.

"Gibby!"

"Well sorry for trying to find a cure for baldness!" he said sarcastically.

"OK… so as I was saying." He trailed off. I'm not much of a chemistry fan. But, surprisingly, Sam is.

Yup, you heard me, Sam loves chemistry…And biology, English, P.E., Physics and mythology. She even memorized the different gods and creatures. That's the reason she made it to 3rd year high school.

Don't get me wrong, Sam is very smart. Actually she's smarter than me and Carly combined. She just doesn't want to be labeled as a nerd plus she has a reputation.

"Freddie Benson, well done." Mr. Roberts patted me in the back, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I mumbled

"You and Ms. Puckett's Plasma ball construction in excellent. I take it you did all the work?" I look at our table. Our project was already done, weeks before the duedate.

I turn to Sam. She looked bored but I can see a screwdriver and some plasma capsules in her hand. I can tell she was hiding them. Sometimes I feel bad that she doesn't get a hint of credit for the numerous projects she helps me with; somehow I get all the attention while Sam just gets an F.

"Nice job, Sam" I mouthed the words.

"Thanks, nub" she chuckles

I turn to Mr. Roberts who was looking at me with the word "Proud" all over his face.

"But I didn't-"he cut me off

"Don't worry Mr. Benson; I will give Samantha an F, as always. Keep it up." He smiled then continued checking out all the projects.

The bell rings and we all head out until Mr. Roberts called us.

"Sam, Freddie, come with me." We follow him to the corner of the classroom.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He was turned behind us.

"You are…"he...growls

He started huffing and growing, ripping of his light blue polo. His head started to grow larger and hairier, horn bursted out of the side of his head. His whole body reached the ceiling. What the hell?

SPOV

I grab Freddie' arm and we hide behind the chemistry closet before the Minotaur turned around. I think it was searching for us but why?

"What was that?!" Freddie panic whispered

"It's a minotaur! Half man half bull, you dingbag!"I whispered while also thumping the back of his head. How could he ask questions when a fricken' man bull is searching for us!?

Then this brunette chick along with… someone strangely familia-… holy chiz.

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" this cannot be happening.

"look Sam, I know this is strange but, right now, just grab this and just start shooting the minotaur, Ok?" the chick said. She was giving me a bow and some gold arrows. I just nod and grab them.

I run towards the Mino and climb up his back . I grab and arrow and stabbed him right through his ribs while the chic slashed him in the throat. Blue blood spurted until there was none left, leaving a pool on the mino's feet. Then it started to fall. I see the girl was right beside me, holding out her hand. I take it &we did a backwards summersault & land clean on the ground.

"nice…" this chic got some moves.

"now that is out of the way…" I said pointing to the minotaur "care to explain WHY THE HELL DID THAT MINOTAUR WANTED US FOR LUCH?!"

"Sam…" Percy started but I cut him off "And you! Why are you here?" I wasn't mad or anything, just a little confused, ok maybe a lot confused.

"Look Sam, we came here for a reason." He said.

"And what reason is that?" Freddie snapped out of his weird trance.

"You guys are demigods, like us. We came here to recruit you to camp half-blood were you will be trained to use your gift that you inherited from your god or goddess parent."Percy said it so fast I only heard "Demigods", "camp half-blood" & "god or goddess parent".

"Sam, I'm Annabeth and I'm your other sister. We are the daughters of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Remember last week you were about to get shot when…" she said.

"Yeah… I remember."


End file.
